


An Intergalactic Guide to Human Seduction

by Lee_of_io



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Brock is a shameless alien fucker, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Other, Tentacle Sex, Venom approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_of_io/pseuds/Lee_of_io
Summary: Venom finds humanity's interpretations of alien life beyond Earth woefully uninspired, but decides to educate Eddie on the merits of having an extraterrestrial lover regardless.There is a prevailing occurrence in extraterrestrial abduction fiction of humans getting probed by aliens.“Ok, well yeah, people's imaginations run a little wild sometimes—“You also have fantasized about getting probed, Eddie.“Please don’t use the word ‘probe’, V.  It sounds juvenile”, was all he could come up with in response.That wasn’t a denial.





	An Intergalactic Guide to Human Seduction

In hindsight, perhaps there were better ways to expose Venom to the intricacies of human culture than through late night trash television programming.

 

**Do humans really believe these things, Eddie?**

 

He’s pulled from his thoughts, stuck on how to best conclude an entry in a series of articles he’d been submitting over the last week (following the real-time play-by-play of a high profile court case that had been gaining notoriety as of late), by an incredulous scoff from his other.

 

Eddie hadn’t been paying much attention to what the Symbiote had been watching while he typed away. The only stipulations he’d ever bothered to set on their TV routine was that it couldn’t be anything distracting (i.e. porn), or anything that was pay-per-view (again, porn). That, and as long as they kept the volume relatively low, Eddie found no reason to regulate his body-mates interests while he was typing up his work.

 

Unfortunately, that came with the consequence of Venom developing a taste for some truly repugnant shows.

 

“What’s that, love?” He hadn’t really bothered to look up, still stuck on fixing the awkward structure of a run-on sentence.

 

A thin tendril coiled around his head and gently renegotiated his line of sight to the TV just beyond his laptop.

 

At first, he is unsure what it was that was exactly happening on screen. There is a montage of historical painting, shots of the desert, and then a poorly computer-generated flying saucer zooming down on Roswell, New Mexico.

 

He hits the guide on the TV clicker and confirms his suspicions. He all but groans with exasperation. “Really, V? You’re watching extraterrestrial conspiracy theory shows now?”

 

**It’s fascinating to see what your species imagines the inhabitants of the rest of the universe are like.**

 

At that moment a woman is describing how she had been abducted by grey humanoids with giant heads and large glossy black eyes. A comical artists rendering of the description then pops up on screen.

 

“Anything out in there in the big wide universe look like that?”

 

**No.**

 

“Didn’t think so.”

 

**We find human interpretations of beings from beyond Earth…quaint.**

 

“Yeah, laugh it up. I don’t think anyone could have predicted that the subject of mankind’s first encounter would be a murderous pile of Silly Putty from the void.”

 

**Yes, and what is it about that** , and here a tendril gestures mockingly back at the screen that keeps obnoxiously returning to the CGI grey aliens, **that your kind finds so appealing?**

 

“Appealing? I don’t know that it’s meant to be appealing per se.”

 

**There is a prevailing occurrence in extraterrestrial abduction fiction of humans getting probed by aliens.**

 

“Ok, well yeah, people's imaginations run a little wild sometimes—“

 

**You also have fantasized about getting probed, Eddie.**

 

There was no point in denying it to someone who was in his head 24/7. It’s not like Eddie had really considered the whole ‘alien sex’ narrative before Venom came along. And by the time Symbiote and host had opened up to the idea of engaging in more salacious pursuits, the obvious otherworldliness of Venom’s nature seemed inconsequential.

 

That being said, Eddie couldn’t help but admire the inhuman form of his other; sleek and lethal in equal measure. He found it intoxicating how the inky threads of mass that held him down and drove him wild could coalesce into a grinning visage that could easily rend his head from his neck, not that he ever believed that they would, but the thought of how little control he had compared to his other left him weak in the knees and more than a little turned on.

 

Venom had effectively ruined his sexual expectations. The thought of anything with another human seemed painfully mundane by comparison. So yeah, maybe he had a thing for his other’s nebulous attachment to a humanoid form had stimulated a pavlovian response of arousal in him.

 

“Please don’t use the word ‘probe’, V. It sounds juvenile”, was all he could come up with in response.

 

**That wasn’t a denial.** The toothy grin on Venom’s projected face somehow seemed even more smug than usual.

 

“Oh no, V, you got me. I’m sure this will come as a shock to you, but I occasionally fantasize about having sex with you. See, the many months that we’ve been fucking, until this point, were all an elaborate smokescreen to keep you from that epiphany.”

 

The Symbiote is undeterred.

 

**It thrills you that we can do what no one else can.** Their full attention is on him now. Eddie can feel tendrils rising from the skin of his wrists and encircling them. **You want to be pinned down.** At this, his wrists are forced up and over his head.

 

**And laid out.** Like a puppet on strings, Venom manipulates Eddie’s body down along the length of the couch, each limb maneuvered with care, deliberately positioned to allow the Symbiote to loom over him. There is just the right hint of danger about their body language that its quickly driving Eddie to distraction.

 

**You want us to take you apart, don’t you Eddie?** This last question is growled right in his ear, the vibrations of which send a full body shudder through his nerve endings.

 

**Like no human can.**

 

_Oh god_.

 

**Say that you want this, Eddie.**

 

He tries to articulate a response, but the sensation of a pair of clawed hand tracing up hid abs, riding up his shirt till a tendril waiting just over his head snags it off him, has him gasping instead. The same treatment is given to his pants; the claws encircle his thighs and squeeze them tantalizingly while his underwear is torturously eased over the head of his cock with just enough delicious friction to send shivers racing up his spine.

 

**_Can’t hear you, Eddie._ **

 

The words reverberate directly into his brain, causing his breathing to stutter as the sensation of Venom’s inhumanly long tongue plays along his Adam's apple before delving into the contours of his collarbone.

 

“Oh my— _please_ , V, don’t _tease_!”

 

**_Say it for me, love._ **

 

“ _Fine_ , god, I want this! I want this _so bad_. Fuck me, please!”

 

**_You beg so sweetly for us._ **

 

His cock, which up until this point had been conspicuously neglected of direct attention, finds itself embraced in the snug wrap of several tendrils. The litany of pleas and moans spilling from his lips escalates into a breathy whimper as his cock is lovingly stroked; a separate tendril stimulates the head with broad caresses.

 

Eddie is distantly aware of his ankles being seized and spread apart as his thighs were locked in the deliciously bruising grip of thick tendrils. He looks down the length of his abdomen and drinks in the sight of Venom’s upper-body and torso crouching down over him the lines of their liquid form poised with hungry predatory intent. The way Venom’s hands wrapped so completely around his waist, the pinpoint pressure of claw tips clutching at the small of his back and the jut of his hips, grazing skin without breaking the surface, leaves Eddie a wrecked mess.

 

“Ah fuck! V, please,” he cries as a tendril caresses his balls before dipping down to circle his hole in teasing licks; each concentric swipe moving gradually closer to dipping into him.

 

His hips give tiny involuntary jerks, trying and failing to escape the cage of Venom’s grasp. A rumble of amusement passes through Symbiote to host via the prehensile tongue lavishing attention on his navel, the vibrations of which send a shock of please straight to his bound cock.

 

“ _Fuck!_ _Ven_ — _Venom_ , please!”

 

**_Ready to be probed now, little human?_ **

 

“God _fuck!_ Fine, yes! Probe me! Just hurry the fuck up! Stick something in me or I swear to — _ngh!_ _”_

The tendril lavishing attention on his hole finally dips inside and _keeps going_ _._

The partially viscous nature of his other allows for penetration with little discomfort. He releases a long moan ending in a series of needy gasps as his body is racked with a stretched fullness that aches deliciously.

 

As Venom builds up a tempo, rocking steadily into him, Eddie imagined he could feel the tendril inside him thickening with each passing thrust. If Venom kept this momentum, he definitely wouldn’t last much longer.

 

With a slight shift in angle, the tendril inside him grinds against his prostate. Eddie’s back arches as pleasure zings like an electrical current down his neural pathways. His exhilaration is mirrored in his Symbiote lover as Venom’s form ripples with the chemical feedback they absorb through their host’s nerve impulses.

 

Symbiote and host are both left reeling for a moment before resuming where they left off, that is to say, with Eddie gasping breathlessly and holding tightly to the restraints about his wrists and Venom pounding him to within an inch of his life.

 

_God_ , he felt like he was being shaken apart.

 

“More, please.” The tendrils torturing his cock with frustratingly gentle touches squeeze exquisitely down the length of his shaft, wringing beads of pre-come from the head. “Deeper, please. I’m close, love, _so close._ ”

 

**_So greedy. Hmm, but we are feeling indulgent._ **

 

The tendrils pulsating inside him become frenzied in their assault on his prostate, pummeling it into submission under their deft touches. The claws gripping his hips bear down and leave a pattern of minor punctures in their wake.

 

Venom abandons the nibbled and licked mess that his Eddie’s torso in favor of plunging their tongue into Eddie’s open mouth and down his throat. Fortunately, Eddie is so used to this particular advance from the Symbiote that he takes the tongue fucking in stride, working his mouth in tandem as Venom methodically deep-throats him.

 

The punishing pace has Eddie teetering on the edge of orgasm. Blood pounds in his ears as his eyes roll back in his head as his body is spit roasted by Venom from both ends more effectively than he’d ever been in his life. Venom was surrounding him, fucking him, filling him, streaming through his very body from inside and out, sending his senses spiraling into bliss.

 

**_Come for us, Eddie._ **

 

In one fluid movement, Venom is withdrawing from his mouth and bites down on Eddie’s right shoulder, latching tenderly but firmly into the junction between his clavicle and the base of his neck.

 

His orgasm rips through him like a livewire, sending his muscles clenching and spasming. Venom does not immediately relent, keeping Eddie coiled within their grasp, continuing to fuck him open to milk every last drop of pleasure from his trembling body, before gradually lowing their battered host back down to the surface of the couch.

 

Venom purrs as they melt down into and atop Eddie, no doubt the chemical cocktail of neurotransmitters running rampant through their shared connection has the Symbiote all but tipsy.

 

“ _Fuck_ , babe that was really something else. I don’t think I’m going to be able to stand up let alone walk us to the bed.” His voice is noticeably hoarse. When all was said and done, he wouldn’t be surprised if in the morning he found that a fair number of noise complaints had been filed against him by his disgruntled neighbors.

 

**How do we measure up to your fantasies, Eddie?**

 

“Well, I was going to make a joke about our sex being out of this world, but something tells me you wouldn’t appreciate the brilliance of my pun.”

 

**You are an idiot, Eddie.**

 

“Yes, but fortunately for me, you seem to find my idiocy charming.”

 

**_Very fortunate._** Venom agrees while leaning up and plying their host with a series of tender kisses.

 

“Some would say I’m the luckiest guy on planet Earth.”

 

**_Indeed._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing smut. I definitely have respect for writers that can write sex scenes proficiently because this was not easy. In terms of wording things in an appealing way, while simultaneously figuring out the logistics of what is happening where in terms of the two characters, it was kind of a headache.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts or if I've made any egregious errors. I appreciate every kudos and comment I get so much!


End file.
